Talk:Lord-Marshal
Okay, I have to ask because it seems odd. Is there a reason why the grammar is purposely being edited incorrectly? "Lord Marshal is a Military Rank the presides over the ranks of" instead of "Lord Marshal is a Military Rank that presides over the ranks of" is incorrect grammar. if unsure, say it out loud and listen to how it sounds. If it's coming from an actual quote, then it's likely an editing mistake in the book. Also wondering on "normally this rank is traditionally with the King and the prince of Krondor". Normally and traditionally both mean the same thing in this sentence, referring to a common custom (in fact, they are listed in the Thesaurus for each other), so saying "normally this rank is traditionally" is redundant. Saying it followed by "with the King..." sounds odd. Hence why it was altered to read "Traditionally, this rank is reserved for the King and Prince of Krondor." I'm also wondering on the de-capitalization of prince. Since it's a position of rank, it should be capitalized. I'm wondering if this editing is coming from a direct quote. If it is, can you provide the book and rough page so I can see it? I'm not saying my edit was the best edit, but the current way it's reading reads and sounds grammatically incorrect. :Is there a reason why you spell the word "grammer" purposely incorrectly? :D The text doesn't come directly from a quote so feel free to correct the text. Please remember that editors aren't always adults or native English speakers. MoffRebusMy Talk 08:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Didn't even notice I had spelled that wrong. I agree that mistakes do happen (as I just proved). I only asked about this because I had corrected all of the grammar, added a note that I was fixing grammar and capitalization of words, only to have it reversed. Best idea was that the wording had to come from somewhere, possibly a direct quote. Oh, and I found something on "King's Lord Marshal" in Magician: Apprentice. The quote refers to the person as "the King's Lord Marshal", and in other quotes, it's just Lord Marshal. This seems to indicate that the first quote is saying that the Lord Marshal defers to the King. Altering the text appropriately.TripCyclone 13:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I prefer the edit of "Their titles" to what I had before. Definitely sounds better. I also had looked for a proper category and had missed the Titles category. Thanks for pointing that out. I switched the Franklin article to have Titles instead of Rank since it is a title.TripCyclone 01:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, caught something else I'm wondering on. Kings Lord Marshal has Marshal capitized on one line and not on the other. Reason why this was editing from both captilized to one not capitilized? Also, the word Kings before each sounds like it should be King's Lord Marshal, as in Lord Marshal to the King. That is how it's written on other articles too. Also, if the King of the Isle is the King's Lord Marshal of the Armies of the East, then should it be just Lord Marshal since the possessive word King's indicates a second person that works for the King? The whole King's part just sounds odd, but so it's better to discuss how it should read unless there is a quote we can refer to before another edit. TripCyclone 01:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC)